Of Ink and Love
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Annabeth Chase, semi-famous tattoo artist meets Percy Jackson, lead guitarist of a popular alt band. ""It's a date." I smile at him fully this time as he backs away, our fingers still woven together. He looks away briefly before swooping back in and kissing my cheek. He smirks when he sees the blush darken and walks out, turning round to smile once more."


A/N - Hey, so I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything recently. I've been inspired and so I needed to write this before I forgot about it. Black Stabbath Tattoo belongs to Hannah Snowdon and all PJO characters belong to Rick. All rights go to the deserving.

Waking up at six thirty every morning isn't exactly the best thing in the world. But being able to do what I love every day is worth the almost zombie-like state.

I should probably give you some background. My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 21 years old. I own and work in my own tattoo parlour, which is definitely an achievement while being this young. Sure my Mom helped me out with buying the place and equipment, but that's only because she always feels guilty for leaving me and my dad when I was a baby and does everything she can to butter me up.

Although Black Stabbath is fairly new to the tattoo scene, I'm constantly booked up, getting people from all over the country travelling down to get some new ink. I'm not the only one who works here though. I have help from my closest friends and fellow tattoo artists Piper McLean and Nico DiAngelo. Piper is known for her surreal portraits and colour work, whereas Nico is known for his intricate black-work patterns. I specialise in dotwork, ranging from large scale, full sleeve pieces to small but detailed pieces.

As I wrap the latest tattoo of a small rose in cling film I hear the bell chime indicating that another customer has arrived.

"Hey Annabeth," I turn around once the petite girl goes to the front desk to pay a bored looking Nico to find Piper stood smiling. "Your twelve thirty is here." I nod while taking off the black latex gloves.

"Thanks Pipes," I say, snapping the latest needle and disposing of it. "I'll be out in a sec." She smiles like she knows something important and leaves. Her brown hair flowing behind her, feathers and all. I sigh and tuck a blonde curl behind my heavily pierced ears, glancing in the large floor length mirror. Being a Monday, I'm dressed all in black. See, I dress according to my mood hence being clad head to toe black. I study myself, smoothing out my black skinny jeans and smiling at the tattoos peeking through the rips and the ones visible on my stomach due to the black crop top. The black, fuzzy cardigan I'm wearing is rolled up to the elbows giving me room to work. I sigh at the small bags under my eyes and turn to the front of the shop where I catch Pipers eye. She smiles looking up from the arm she's working on. I smile back and look at my all black Vans as I walk to the counter.

"Hey Nico, no clients yet?" He looks up from a design he's halfway through and sighs, black hair still falling into his dark brown eyes.

"No, not till about three thirty," I smile as I lean down to look at the computer screen to see who my next client is and bump his shoulder lightly.

"You can go if you want? I know you haven't seen Will in a few days." His cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink. I sigh as I scroll up, realising that what I'm looking at is tomorrows bookings.

"Are you sure?" I stop scrolling and frown, I know that name but I don't know why.

"Yeah, yeah sure," I say absently, still trying to place the name. "Just make sure you're back in time for your three thirty." I feel him stand and kiss my cheek, his mood uplifted tenfold.

"Thanks so much Beth, I'll see you later." I nod and smile before I look up to the chairs infront of the counter to see a man playing on his phone. I immediately feel like I know him from somewhere. His tousled raven hair looks unintentionally messy but admittedly suits him making him look quite attractive. He dresses in black, black skinny jeans, ripped of course. His black muscle tank shows his subtly muscled arms, adorned in colourful imagery, from the small amount of ribs on display they looked covered too. I shake my head and take another look at the name, walking out from behind the counter to the chairs where a few people are sat looking around at the art on the walls.

"Percy Jackson?" Attractive guys head whips up, his eyes widening the slightest amount when his ocean coloured eyes catch mine. He smiles a mischievous smile and stands up, running a tattooed hand through his windswept hair.

"Hey." He holds his hand out for me to shake which I do, his large calloused hand makes mine feel small. I smile a genuine smile which he returns.

"I'm Annabeth, would you like to follow me please." I let go of his warm hand and turn, walking back towards the back of the large space. I stop at an empty chair and pat it twice before turning to the large mirror and tying my long curls up in a high pony tail.

"Annabeths a pretty name." He says simply making me turn and smile at him.

"So what can I do for you today?" He runs his hand through his hair again before answering.

"I'd like the flower of life on my chest please, I've got a space to fill." I smile and leave to got to the front desk to get the design that's already been drawn due to it being a popular request. Piper smiles at me discreetly pointing in the direction of Percy and pulling an impressed face which makes me laugh. Luckily it's drowned out by the music that's playing, Smoke by PVRIS, which is coming from my iPod that's hooked up to the speakers. I roll my eyes at her and head back over to Percy.

I pull up a small set of drawers and a stool. "Could you take your top off then please." He sits forward and does as I've asked before lying back down. "So have you been tattooed here before?" I ask as I clean the area with an antiseptic wipe before rubbing on some Vaseline in the same place.

"Yeah, I had Nico do a piece on my back, it's really cool," I look up from his chest and smile. "I didn't see you here before though, I think I would've remembered a face like yours." He says boldly making me roll my eyes.

"Well I don't have to come in here everyday seen as I own the place." I get the satisfaction of seeing his shocked expression before he covers it up. I turn in my seat and pick up the stencil, carefully placing it on the space left in the centre of his toned chest. "That look okay?" I point to the mirror which he goes up to and smiles before coming back and resuming his position.

"That looks awesome," I smile as I continue assembling the needle. "So how long have you owned this place?" I look up from my foot on the peddle to his green eyes.

"About a year and a half," He smiles a genuine smile which I can't help return again. "You ready?" He nods as I put another pair of black latex gloves on.

"You like this band?" He asks through a wince after the song changes. It's a song from the band Poisoned Youth's new album, coincidentally my favourite one.

"Oh yeah, they're awesome," I look up at his smiling face as I wipe some ink away. "What?" I ask through a laugh.

"Nothing, nothing. I heard the lead guitarist is a real looker." I look up again and he winks which makes me laugh.

It's quiet for a minute, nothing but the sound of needles and the song playing overhead. I concentrate on the outline, chewing on the back of my lip bar that sits in the centre of my lip. I start nodding my head slightly to the beat of the post-hardcore band while mouthing the words to myself, narrowing my eyes as I feel Percy watching me. As the song goes into the second verse I think about the guitar in the background and that's when I realise the person I'm tattooing is the person playing said guitar. I knew I recognised his name.

"So what do you think about him?" I look up confused and he smiles. "The lead guitarist that every girl swoons for." I roll my eyes and he chuckles wincing when I start the intricate middle of the tattoo.

"Oh yeah total heart throb," I say sarcastically through another eye roll. "When are you going on tour again by the way?" He laughs and pulls out his phone.

"In a couple of months, no doubt you'll see me again though." I lift my leg, placing my foot on the side of his chair to get into a more comfortable position.

"Oh yeah?" I ask as I wipe more ink away with an amused expression.

"Oh definitely, you'll just have to figure out if I'm here for you or your art." He says poking the part of my ankle that is visible, where a small tattoo of the deathly hallows symbol is.

After about an hour of back and forth banter and his terrible puns, I managed to finally finish the complex pattern, telling him he can go and look.

"Honestly Annabeth this looks so awesome!" He enthuses, stood infront of the mirror.

"Glad you like it, now come over here so I can cover it up," He laughs and walks back over, sitting on the edge of the hard, black chair. "I take it you know how to look after them?" He just nods slightly looking dazed as I cover it with cling film and tape the sides so it'll stay on. He slips his shirt back on easily and looks at me again.

I'm about to turn and move the small drawers out of the way but stop when I feel Percy hold my wrist lightly. I turn back to him questioningly as he slips his hand into mine, a strange feeling of being completely safe overwhelms me as he holds my hand loosely so I can leave if I want to. A stranger thing is I don't want him to let go. I mentally roll my eyes because, come on! I've known him for about an hour and now I want to hold his hand all the time?

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward but would it be okay if I got your number?" I bite my lip, something that doesn't go unnoticed by his quick green/blue eyes and find myself nodding before even thinking about it.

"Sure, why not." His answering smile is blinding as he passes me his phone for me to type the number in. I pass it back after a minute and he looks at the new contact and smiles as he adds the name.

I walk over to the front desk where Piper is now sat waiting for her next client and he follows. "So how much do I owe you?" I stop infront of the desk rather than behind it and smile at him.

"Nothing," His eyebrows shoot up. "What? You're cute you can have a freebee." He smiles but rolls his eyes slightly.

"Fine, but let me pay you back by taking you out?" He smiles when he sees the faint blush that I know is staining my cheekbones.

"Pick me up at eight." He reaches out for my hand and squeezes it slightly. He smiles again when I squeeze it back. He seems to smile a lot, like one of those people that just wouldn't look right if they weren't smiling. He's got a pretty smile. That thought makes me smile, biting my lip to try and cover it up.

"It's a date." I smile at him fully this time as he backs away, our fingers still woven together. He looks away briefly before swooping back in and kissing my cheek. He smirks when he sees the blush darken and walks out, turning round to smile once more.

I go behind the counter, still smiling and blushing to sit down next to Piper who has just seen the whole thing.

"Ugh you always get the cute ones." I laugh with her and nudge her lightly.

"You're going out with Jason anyway." She smiles at that like she's just remembered being broke out of her daze before it can by the chime on the door signalling her client.

I was left on my own thinking about my rapidly developing crush on the troublesome guitar player.

**A/N - Hey, so I know I've been gone for a long time and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I've no motivation to write any of the other fics, I'm not abandoning them though so don't worry. You should check out my tumblr - lxexovaldez because I post sneak peeks on there and write short one shots. I also post updates/things on there first so you should follow me on there if you want to be the first to see things. I hope you liked this. You should tell me if I should continue and if so where you'd like it to go although I've got a general plan for how I want it to pan out. Follows/Favourites and reviews are appreciated.**

**Have a good Christmas or just a nice break.**

**Jess** x


End file.
